


A Whole New World

by saunatonttu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humour, JJ - Dio conspiracy, JJBA references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9022612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri has a prophetic dream.Sort of. And it leads to a rather strange time period of his life - who'd have thought JoJo's Bizarre Adventures would come to haunt him in his adulthood?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, you get this from me for some reason. (Merry Christmas, Ray, you enabler.)

In Yuuri's defense, it had all begun because of one fucked up dream that made zero sense even to himself — but then again, dreams often didn't make much sense.

It was insane for many reasons, but mainly because the star of it was JJ. Of all the people to dream about, it had to be the Quebecois Canadian skater, whose (over-)confidence was on a stellar level whereas Yuuri was just beginning to find his.

Just as insane was the storyline of the dream. JJ had been the protagonist of it as stated, dressed in awful 1980's fashion that Yuuri could potentially see him wearing on ice, and had been pulled into an adventure that could only happen within a dream or a manga.

In fact, it reminded Yuuri bizarrely of Jojo's Bizarre Adventures.

There had been JJ and... another JJ. One of them had to be a Stand, Yuuri tried to rationalize it later after waking up, because one JJ had had abilities that the other JJ hadn't. The Stand JJ had... flown? And it had flown a _lot_ , swirling around like a hurricane and other unstoppable forces that suitably described JJ's outward personality.

There might have been lasers involved in the dream at some point. It was a fucked up dream, alright? But even so, Yuuri couldn't help but think that it was the kind of environment JJ actually fit in fairly well since he'd be accompanied with plenty of other eccentrics. Like Nazi vampires and a marine biologist who kept fighting crime. Yare yare daze, indeed.

JJ's laughter rung in Yuuri's ears when he woke up. _"You thought it was...., but it was me, King JJ!"_

Yuuri had never been so confused upon waking up, and that was saying a lot considering how Viktor had surprised him all those months ago.

"Jesus Christ," he, an avid non-Christian, muttered.

 

 

The dream continued to haunt at him for a good part of the day. JJ as JoJo, mainly, but at the same time Yuuri could imagine the man as Dio Brando, perhaps just as favoured by his followers as Dio was by his.

It was an interesting if not a little distracting thought, considering that Yuuri was supposed to practice with Yurio and Victor without dying on the inside at the mental image of JJ sneering like an undead vampire that had never got over his crush on the first JoJo.

"I'll rule _za warudo_ ," JJ would say in that strange universe.

Yuuri failed his triple axel just from that extremely vivid scenario his mind traitorously came up with.

"Yuuri, you seem a little distracted," Viktor commented in passing, a worried frown tugging at his face, and it absolutely killed Yuuri that he couldn't possibly share this epically comedic mental play with Viktor.

Embarrassment, for one, but how would he even begin to explain that he had seen a dream of JJ taking over the world and that the thought was too hilarious for Yuuri to land his jumps properly now?

"It's fine, I'm fine," Yuuri said, cheeks flushed and JJ's best imitation of Dio Brando's laughter echoing in his mind.

Yurio snorted derisively in the distance.

 

 

A couple days later Yuuri almost had a heart attack when JJ called him, as if he had had a delayed telepathic message that Yuuri had had a dream of him and was now aiming to laugh at Yuuri's expense.

Not that JJ would do that, of course. The man was many things, but malicious he was not.

 _"Hello!"_ JJ's voice was, for once, his inside voice, and gentle on Yuuri's ears. Thank goodness for small mercies. Usually JJ seemed to have no control over his volume unless he was speaking into a mic. Which just confirmed Yuuri's dream of JJ actually belonging to JJBA world. Yuuri shook his head to get rid of that stupid thought. _"This is Katsuki Yuuri, right? It's hard to tell if Viktor gave me the right number or not..."_

"Uh, yes, this is Katsuki Yuuri. JJ, right?"

 _"Yeah! Glad to hear you remember me."_ JJ's English had the slightest accent to it, which Yuuri hadn't paid attention to before. Huh, go figure.

 _HOLY SHIT,_ Joseph Joestar's English played through Yuuri's mind.

Sometimes Yuuri hated his conscious, and today was one of those days.

 _"I know this might be a bit too short of a notice for an invitation, but I figured I'd ask anyway,"_ JJ continued, sounding a bit more lively and like he was prepping himself for a sales speech. Oh no. Yuuri squirmed a bit as he tried to squirm out of his jogging pants. Viktor was still out practicing his free skate for the next season, so he wouldn't be home for a while yet.

(Yakov had specifically ordered them both to train separately for a while, and Viktor had reluctantly agreed after discussing it with Yuuri.)

JJ explained his idea to Yuuri. A fundraiser event in Calgary — figure skating to raise money for cancer kids.

It was a nice idea. A great one, even, but it was ruined by the fact that Yuuri started thinking about Jean Pierre Polnareff as he listened to JJ's intonation and enunciation. Canadian French was different from French French, but still—

And well.

Nothing could stop Yuuri from making a complete fool of himself when JJ had finished his excited promotion speech for the event. Although, was it just Yuuri or did JJ sound a bit nervous?

"Sounds good, JoJo," Yuuri said, smiling until he realized just what had slipped past his mouth. _Oh my God, Katsuki Yuuri, you did not just..._

JJ's response was a surprised laugh, growing louder in volume with each passing moment. Yuuri wanted to die, just a little bit, as his face burned with twelve shades of red all at once.

_"I didn't know you knew JoJo, Yuuri! I was going to ask if you did, but I was told assuming that every Japanese person read manga was kind of douchey, so I never did."_

Well, this conversation was taking a strange turn. Yuuri nearly tripped over his own feet as he finished kicking off the pants.

"Wait... JJ, you've read JoJo's Bizarre Adventures?" Yuuri asked.

 _"A couple years back when I got into the Senior Division!"_ JJ replied happily. He sounded waaaaaay too pleased for Yuuri to not get secondhand embarrassment. _"The poses struck me the most and I wondered if I could incorporate any into my programs, but I haven't gotten as far as doing that just yet."_

"Oh," Yuuri said, eyes as wide as saucers as he stared at the empty wall of his and Viktor's bedroom. Why didn't it surprise him that JJ had wanted to add JoJo poses into his skating? "Well, um. Go for it, I guess. It'll make things... interesting..."

 _"Just thinking about it makes my blood boil with excitement, you know?"_ JJ's excitement was heartfelt and real even over the phone, and Yuuri could feel JJ's youth through it. It was almost endearing, as much as JJ was capable of being that. " _I'll have to think about it, since I'll be skating my new free skate in the event instead, but... I'm sure something can be arranged in future, in any case. For that is the JJ style!"_

Yuuri's emotions went back to secondhand embarrassment. Someone spare him. "The GPF gala exhibition, maybe?"

 _"That'd be great, but I'll have to first make it into the final,"_ JJ said contemplatively, and there was a slight waver in his voice that made Yuuri flinch. JJ seemed to realize that as well as he rushed to add in with a cautious defiance, _"That won't be a problem, though, I assure you. I guess you're right, then!"_

The effects of the previous GPF were still showing in JJ if one looked carefully, but Yuuri was glad the self-assured confidence wasn't as fake as it had been immediately after the disastrous SP. JJ was handling it a lot better than Yuuri had, at the very least.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing that, JJ." Yuuri didn't dare to mention he had associated JJ with Dio, now could he? As iconic as Dio was, it could be very well taken as serious offense.

 _"Thanks, Yuuri. I'll make it worthwhile to everyone watching for sure."_ A pause. _"Oops, I got distracted, haha. I've got to go to practice now — tell Viktor to call me when you talk to him, okay? There's no need for him to be so intimidated."_

Yuuri wanted to say that Viktor definitely was not, but sometimes it was best to let a slightly delusional person live their delusion rather than break it.

It might be just an act, anyway. It was hard to tell with JJ.

Maybe JJ really was Dio Brando in disguise.

 

 

Viktor arrived at the apartment half an hour later, looking positively drained but he still managed to give a special smile at Yuuri that warmed Yuuri up from the inside.

"Did JJ call?" Viktor asked once he was out of his outdoor clothes and most of his indoor clothes as well. Viktor's nose wrinkled a little in distaste. "He asked your number eariler, so I thought he might."

Yuuri had never asked the reasons for Viktor's apparent nonchalance or dislike of JJ — they had seemed obvious enough just a while back.

"Oh, he did." Yuuri flushed, embarrassed both by himself and JJ again. "The fundraiser in Calgary, right?"

"Mm. I gave him your number since I didn't think it was right to answer for you, even as your coach." Viktor looked over at Yuuri as he settled himself on the couch, even though he was surely hungry.

"I'm going, yes." Yuuri licked at his lips, a bit lost in thought. "It's for a good cause."

Viktor smiled a little as he gestured Yuuri to come in for a hug he hadn't received at the apartment entrance. Yuuri rolled his eyes, almost. What a baby.

"I'll let him know I'm going too, in that case," Viktor hummed when Yuuri did come over for the embrace. "I have already ideas for the music we'll use."

It didn't surprise Yuuri that Viktor took it as a given they'd do pair skating for the event. He himself had thought so too.

It was only natural, _but_ they would have to hurry up.

 

 

Yuuri gave in, eventually.

He saved JJ's contact info and named him _Actual Dio Brando_. He would have saved JJ as _You think it's JJ, but it's Dio_ instead, but that would have been too long and pretty redundant.

He reconsidered it after realizing people's tendencies to steal his phone from him (Viktor) but in the end it didn't matter because they (Viktor) wouldn't get the reference either way if they weren't Phichit.

And simply because he could — and to honor Phichit, because it was what Phichit would have done — he gave JJ _Sono Chi no Sadame_ as his ring tone.

It was a good thing JJ probably wouldn't call him often.

 

 

JJ called him the next day.

_"So should I do Dio or Jotaro?"_

Yuuri's face was burning red again, and this time Viktor and Yurio were around to see it. At least the ringtone hadn't played on for too long as Yuuri had dug it out from his jacket's pocket at the speed he usually reserved for pork cutlet bowls.

"Um." Yuuri noticed the weirded out look Yurio gave him, and bit at his lip. "Now's not a very good time, JJ."

A pause.

"Isn't it like 5 am in Canada?"

 _"Dio Brando never sleeps,"_ JJ said.

"That's factually untrue, actually." Yuuri snorted softly as he heard some background noise from JJ's end. It was difficult to distinguish just what it was. "But if that's your answer, then just go with that, then."

 _"Yeah, just wanted to check on a fellow reader if it was a good idea. I knew I could count on you, Katsuki Yuuri."_ Oh God, Yuuri could imagine JJ winking. It was far less attractive on him than on Viktor, and so Yuuri made a face. He was biased, though, and he knew it.

"Yeah, yeah," Yuuri huffed out a breath of air. "It's... I think it'll suit you, so..."

_"Alright then! I'll start picking out my music for that time, then. Look forward to it; it's going to be magnificent — JJ style."_

Yuuri hung up on him. It was an instinctive reaction, even though JJ's behavior was less obnoxious than what some would expect.

"What was that all about?" Viktor asked as his gloved fingers stroked Yuuri's wrist. Russian autumn was getting chillier surprisingly quickly.

Yurio kept staring at Yuuri, which was very unnerving despite Yurio having warmed up to Yuuri a little along the way. "It was that shithead, wasn't it? JJ. What's he doing calling you up?"

"Isn't it like 5 am in Canada?" Viktor huffed.

"That is what I just said," Yuuri snorted, entwining his fingers with Viktor's. "Uh, he just. Wanted to know what I thought about his plan for his possible gala skates for this season."

Viktor raised his eyebrows at Yuuri, rather confused. "I didn't know you and him got along so well."

"What the fuck," Yurio mumbled.

"Language," Viktor and Yuuri said.

Yurio rolled his eyes at both of them, his hold on the bag of piroshki tightening as he seemed to barely resist the urge to flip them off.

 

 

Truthfully speaking, Yuuri was interested in how JJ would execute the whole thing. At the same time he could only picture it being so painfully tacky that it gave him even _more_ horrible crossover dreams of JJ ruling the world in diabolical Dio fashion, even though JJ in reality was probably closer to Polnareff when it came to levels of ridiculousness.

Aaah, Yuuri kind of wanted to reread part three of JJBA because of that.

 

 

The fundraising event in Calgary came and passed; JJ didn't do it then. Instead he gave the skating world and his parents a wonderful performance of his new free skate program. A little on the nose to present it that close to the competitive season, but that was JJ alright.

JJ and Yuuri didn't particularly talk then, and afterwards Yuuri went to reacquaint himself with the Canadian nightlife with Viktor, Chris and the rest.

Of course, everywhere they went, the television channels were always, without a doubt, showing either bits of JJ's interviews or his performance from the event.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Chris complained, but he had an indulgent half-grin on his face.

Yuuri smiled, for most part.

_"It's JJ style—!"_

 

 

JJ did make it to the GPF this year too — for the entertainment of his supporters and suffering of everyone else, at least as much as some of the other skaters were concerned.

The SP and FS came and went by surprisingly fast, and Yuuri found that he had managed his anxiety this time around a bit better than last time, even though the stakes were much higher with Viktor around as actual competition this time around.

Yuuri had practiced hard with Viktor for the gala exhibition this time around, in between everything. They would go last, with the same performance as in Calgary but even more honed and perfected than back then.

But before them — before their "sickening love fest" as Yurio called it — was JJ's performance.

And, oh, what a performance it would be.

 

 

It was the tacky yellow sequin-covered costume — why the sequins, Yuuri would never know — that Yuuri saw first before he actually took notice of JJ's face and persona. The green headband wrapped around JJ's head looked absolutely ridiculous against the dark hair. The heart of the headband perfectly in the middle of JJ's hairline looked so carefully placed that Yuuri couldn't help but smile in mild amusement, secondhand embarrassment forgotten this time around.

"You should have bleached your hair," Yuuri blurted out as JJ walked past him and Viktor.

JJ's smile was blinding as he winked at Yuuri. "I was considering it, but gotta preserve the _JJ style_ , you know? My hair is just as much of a trademark as anything else."

A trademark — yeah, Yuuri saw what JJ meant. Jean-Jacques Leroy had been crafted into a trademark as much as a figure skater somewhere along the way.

It was rather sad if one thought about it harder, but Yuuri would rather not right now. Not when JJ was about to do something absolutely insane on ice. Again.

"Good luck," Yuuri said, belatedly, just as JJ was about to go forward.

"Don't need it," JJ said and gave his usual posture, accompanied with a genuine glint of joy in his eyes that made the tacky thing almost bearable.

He was just 20, Yuuri remembered.

 

 

Fuck, Yuuri realized. _I need to find Phichit-kun._

Also — what music was JJ dancing to?

 

 

When the first notes of _Sono Chi no Sadame_ started, Yuuri wanted to scream. First of all — _JJ, why are you skating to the first OP song of JJBA wearing the third season Dio's costume?_

Second of all, this was going to be amazing.

"Phichit-kun!"

The Thai skater, watching on the unfolding scene with the rest of them, turned to Yuuri, who immediately caught sight of the smartphone Phichit had been holding up.

"Yuuri—!" Phichit sounded amazed and enthusiastic. "I'm— can you _believe_ —"

"I can, because he told me, but I didn't think he would do _this_ ," Yuuri got out of his mouth in rapid English, stumbling over a couple syllables, and Phichit's facial expression reflected Yuuri's own.

They were both such _nerds._

"Film it, Phichit-kun," Yuuri added or, rather, demanded. "I need to see this in full. I got to go to prepare with Viktor, but please—"

Phichit snorted, waving his hand reassuringly while the other one held the phone steadily. "Who do you think I am, Yuuri? Of course I'm recording this."

 

 

Later on, Yuuri was able to watch Phichit's recording in peace on YouTube. Both their voices were on it in the beginning, but at least JJ-Dio combination showed fully in the video.

The Youtube hits were in the millions, already. Such was the Phichit Effect — Phichit could get _anything_ to spread around faster than any infectious diseases.

The song was absolutely perfect for JJ's style, Yuuri had to agree with the choice on that at least. Maybe that was why Yuuri still kept it as JJ's ring tone after all the weeks that had passed.

But, oh god, _was JJ actually doing jazz hands at the most iconic part of the song?_

HE WAS.

Yuuri snorted so hard he almost choked on one of the muffins Viktor had baked earlier. Currently, Viktor was out doing grocery shopping and Yuuri had stayed behind to Skype call Phichit and then watch the recording of JJ-Dio.

JJ's gigantic quads suited the melodrama of the JJBA opening song well, though, Yuuri couldn't help but admit. (Although, was it really necessary to do as many quads in the exhibition program as in the free skate? JJ, why did you do this? JJ, _why_?)

JJ's step sequence was breathtaking to watch, although his arm movements stole the attention as they shifted dramatically around, from above JJ's head down to his hips, and — well — Yuuri could see a lot of third season Dio in it. The jazz hands, perhaps, excluded.

Which was precisely the point, right?

 

 

Yuuri would remember from that event only how thoroughly fucked up Yurio had looked post the exhibition skates, like he had seen something he wanted to bleach his eyes for. Yuuri wasn't mean-spirited as a person in the least, but it had been sort of amusing to see that look of _what the fuck just happened_ on Yurio's face.

Especially when it turned out that Yurio was an avid JJBA fan, although he hid it under that, at times, icy exterior of his.

JJ's near euphoric expression — very different from the type Chris held after his shows — was another thing that stood out in its authenticity to Yuuri. He hoped he would catch some more of JJ's genuine side later on instead of the persona JJ appeared to put on around other people.

Well, perhaps that was asking for too much.

 

 

After he was finished with the video, which ended with the audience and the rest of the skaters applauding JJ's skate overwhelmingly loudly, Yuuri sent the link to Yurio on Skype.

Was it kind of a dick move?

Yeah, it was.

But Yuuri did it regardless. Hm, perhaps Viktor was rubbing off on him more than he had anticipated.

 

 

"I had a prophetic dream about this," Yuuri later confided in Phichit over Facetime. "I can't believe I created this monster."

"I'm so proud of you, Yuuri," Phichit said, "but why can't you dream us on ice with hamster costumes on?"

Yuuri choked on his smoothie.

 

 

Later on, that too became a reality, although no thanks to Yuuri's prophetic dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero explanations for this.
> 
> I'll be writing about the Calgary thing mentioned in this fic at some point, and that'll be vastly different from this one.


End file.
